Such Original Moves
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: Short, drabble-like stories about Red and Blue. OriginalShipping.
1. Boredom

**So, I have decided to make short drabbles about Red and Blue O. I got bored, and I had nothing else to do. So, here's the first drabble. I plan on making at least 5, but things always change, so maybe more, maybe less.**

**Title: Boredom.**  
**Location: Pallet Town.**  
**Summary: Red's bored, and he plans to take it out on Blue.**  
**World: Game verse (FR/LG).**  
**Word Count: 318.**

* * *

It was just your average day in Pallet Town. It was warm, and sunny. Blue liked to relax in the shade under a tree and take a nap. Red, on the other hand, didn't like these quiet days. He couldn't stand still for a minute, and he liked talking to people. He wasn't used to the quiet. He didn't like it at all. He would shift in his place, trying to make some kind of noise to entertain himself. And he just happened to be with Blue, his boyfriend.

Blue tried to get comfortable under the tree, his hands in his lap, his eyes slowly closing...

"Blue, I'm bored." Red disturbed the silence.

The brunet grunted, not opening his eyes. "Just go to sleep. Can't you see I'm trying to do the same?"

"No, that's boring," Red whined. Obviously until Blue found something for him to do, Red would not shut up and stop bugging him.

"Ugh, then just play with this!" scolded Blue, tossing him his amber teardrop.

Red caught it, looking at the necklace. He held it up by the string, looking at the Sun through the amber. He felt the texture of it. He did pretty much everything you could do with a necklace. An idea soon popped in his head. The lighter brunet crawled over to Blue, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Damn you, Red!"

Yup, Red was plenty entertained now.


	2. Rematch

**So, I've gotten some reviews on my first drabble. I'll answer them here.**

**Kari McCartney: Um, am I suppose to take that as a compliment or...?**

**FTGreat: Okay, I understand your confusion. These are short drabbles. The next chapter will in no way relate to the previous chapter. Did I clear up your confusion?**

**I've went on too long. Here's the next chapter.**

**Title: Rematch.**  
**Location: Viridian Forest.**  
**Summary: Red's lost to Blue yet again, and he won't quit until he wins.**  
**World: Manga (PokéSpe)**  
**Word Count: 424**

* * *

"Blue! I demand another fight!" Red declared, tired from running back and forth from the Pokémon Center. He held up Bulbasaur's PokéBall, having that same determined-to-win face.

Blue smirked, shifting his head away from the raven-haired trainer in front of him. "Red, why are you so persistent in winning? Come back when you've toughen up, you're still weak."

The raven-haired boy growled, looking about to tackle on the older boy. "I'M NOT WEAK. I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME A DAMN REMATCH!"

The brunet backed away mockingly, pretending to be scared. "Woah! Your spirit's not weak. I like that. Fine, we'll battle again."

"Yes!" Red cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Go, Saur!" He sent out the bulb Pokémon, looking better since its last fight. The determination in its eyes were just the same as its trainer.

"Going with Bulbasaur, I see." He shot a quick look at the opposing trainer, with sharp hazel-blue eyes. "In that case, go Squirtle!" The older boy send out the turtle Pokémon.

'_I have the type advantage! And Blue must know that! Why is he going with Squirtle? Oh well, I'll win this fight for sure!_' the boy thought to himself.

"You start, Red."

"Alright then. Saur, use Razor Leaf!" The bulb creature shot razor-sharp leaves from its vine.

The other boy smirked. "Dodge." The turtle Pokémon swiftly dodged the leaves gracefully, ending with a one-hand handstand.

"Grr! Saur, use Vine Whip!" The turquoise monster extended its green vines and tried to hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle, hide in your shell." It obeyed and hid in its shell. The vines kept hitting it, but no damage was done.

'_What is Blue's plan here?! Defense and no offense?!_' Red panicked, as his attacks weren't doing much damage.

Blue sighed, then withdrew his Pokémon. "I threw in the towel."

"You mean I-"

"Yes, you won. Now go away and bug someone else."


End file.
